


Deciphering Codes

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship had taken a turn, but there was black ice up ahead. If they werent careful it would skid out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deciphering Codes

Toby knew Nora for two weeks when he decided to make a move. He didn’t quite know what the move would be and knowing himself as well as he did, Toby was positive that the footwork would be anything but fancy. Something about Nora fascinated him...he just wanted to get to know her better. He was sure that if he had enough time he could ruin something with her.

"Hey."

Nora looked up from C-Span. There was nothing like spending an evening watching the House of Representatives pontificating about nothing.

"What’s up?"

"I wanted to strategize about the Carpenter meeting."

Toby closed the door and sat down on the couch. Nora gathered up some files and joined him.

"This is pretty useless. We’re not going to get anywhere with him. He knows he doesn’t have to give a damn thing. The Republicans are getting ready to trample us so he feels there will be no repercussion for his snub."

"He would be wrong." Toby replied.

"I know, but I'm a bit glad that he doesn’t. The payback will be fierce."

He nodded, watching as Nora touched her stomach.

"We should get food." She said. "Wow, I had no idea how hungry I was."

Donna mentioned ordering in; he told Nora so. She smiled.

"Terrific. Do you want a cheeseburger...it’s on me."

"I can afford my own cheeseburger Nora."

She gave an exasperated sigh.

"I don’t want to bicker Toby; it’s a ball of flattened cow meat. Make a decision before Donna orders without us."

"Yeah. A cheeseburger and fries sounds good."

She turned her back to him, picking up the phone to call Josh’s senior assistant. She turned back to Toby.

"Soda or beer?"

"There is beer in the fridge in my office." He replied.

"Two Cokes Donna, yeah. OK great, thank you."

Flopping back on the couch, she looked at the Communications Director and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Why bother to strategize a loss?"

"It could turn around for us in the ninth."

"I don’t think so. You went to Columbia, you don’t think so either."

"If you don’t believe we can beat this then maybe you should find another job."

"That is not what I meant Toby."

"What did you mean?"

"I just meant that Carpenter is going to screw us. I wasn’t speaking generally; I was speaking of a specific situation. Do you purposely pretend not to understand me when I speak?"

"I don’t put that much effort into it." He replied.

"Ooh, I guess you told me. Well excuse me Mr. Ziegler."

Nora laughed. Toby swooped in without her even noticing. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Nora immediately tensed in his arms. She pushed her hands on his chest.

"Let me go!" she demanded. "Toby, stop!"

He dropped his hands to his sides. He had never seen such fear in her eyes; she was visibly shaken.

"Nora, I..."

"What were you smoking?"

"I had a cigar earlier."

"Don’t ever touch me when you smell like that." she said.

"What?"

She stood from the couch and backed up until she hit the bookshelf.

"Just don’t touch me Toby. Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Nora, I...I wanted to kiss you. Obviously..."

"You can't just go around grabbing people whenever you feel like it! You need to learn to respect people’s space!"

"Nora, what is the matter with you?"

She was breathing as if she was winded and sweat formed on her face and chest.

"I hate that goddamn smell!" she exclaimed.

Rushing to her desk, she grabbed a lighter from the top drawer. She lit the two lavender scented candles on her desk. Toby stood up.

"Maybe I’ll just go."

"Please."

"I guess I should say I'm sorry."

"Don’t say anything, just get out."

Toby nodded and opened the door. He walked out, leaving it that way but wasn’t halfway down the hall when heard it slam so hard he was sure the next time he saw it, it would be split in two.

***

There was a light knock on Toby’s door.

"Yeah." He didn’t look up from the legal pad he was writing on. Nora walked into the office, closing the door and leaning on it. He continued to write.

"Do you like Woody Allen movies Tobias?"

"Sometimes." He answered distractedly.

"What are you working on?"

"The President’s Boston speech. Contrary to all that’s happening around here, we are trying to be reelected. I'm sure the Special Assistant to the Chief of Staff has plenty of work to do."

"Yeah. I had a dinner date but it was canceled so I came back to work on a few things."

Toby finally looked up at her. She had a date. But she kissed him last night...and it had been fantastic. They had made up after the disaster of their first kiss attempt. Who was she dating?

"A dinner date?" he asked in what he hoped was a completely uninterested tone.

"Yeah. What’s your favorite Woody Allen film?"

" _Everyone Says I Love You_."

"You're kidding."

Nora sat on the couch, crossing her legs. Toby fought the urge to go over there and kiss her.

"You're distracting me Nora. State your business."

"State your business." She mimicked and laughed. "OK. I just got Manhattan on DVD. I thought you would like to come over and watch it with me."

"Fine."

"Gee Toby, don’t get so excited. I'm not going to seduce you or anything."

A small smile escaped past his guard.

"Aha, I saw it. You just smiled, don't try to hide it. See and the world didn’t end."

"I'm pretty busy Nora." Toby said.

"Take a 10 minute break. You probably need 20 but 10 is a start."

"To do what?"

"Make out with me. It’s definitely a tension breaker...it'll clear your mind to finish your speech."

"You're being serious?"

"Mmm hmm. If you are worried about Sam, he and Josh are eating and strategizing in the mess. CJ is having dinner and planning another attack on the House of Representatives with Ainsley Hayes. I don’t know where Leo is currently but I can bet he is not on his way over here. So put the legal pad down Tobias. The speech isn’t going anywhere, but in 20 minutes I'm leaving."

He looked at her.

"You had a date tonight?" he asked.

Toby got up, closing the blinds between his office and Sam’s. Nora already blocked the view from the bullpen.

"Yeah. It was canceled."

"Who was it? I believe it’s the word, date, which is bothering me."

"My accountant. We were going to go over CDs and bonds. Come here, and stop talking."

Toby sat on the couch and Nora pulled him closer.

"Could this be more unprofessional?" Toby mumbled as her lips overtook his.

"Of course. We could be rolling around naked on the floor. Other people are having sex in the West Wing. You never responded to my offer."

" _Manhattan_?" he brushed her bottom lip with his thumb. 

"Yeah." She tried to hide her shudder.

"It could be fun; I’ll bring the wine and popcorn. Come here."

***

One did not have to be a psychic or rocket scientist to know that Toby and Nora would fight. He was more volcanic than she, but Nora certainly had no shrinking violet tendencies. Unofficially, they were dating as October turned to November. They did not go out in public very much, though neither was opposed to the idea. They preferred a quiet evening in Nora’s apartment whenever they had free time. Under the current climate of the Bartlet Administration, said free time was as precious as water in Death Valley.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Toby asked.

"Sure. Marchand is not going on Capital Beat to bitchslap the Administration. We only have to take his Highway Construction Act seriously when he introduces it on the House floor. So guess what the Special Assistant to the Chief of Staff will be doing all day Sunday? Reading up on the Highway Safety and Construction in the Southwest. To think I had plans to dance to Michael Jackson tunes in my underwear. Priorities, Tobias. I'm sorry, you needed something?"

"Priorities." He repeated with a smirk.

"Exactly." She pointed at him with her pen. "Sit down; what can I do for you?"

"That argument we had a few nights ago was unnecessary." Toby said it so quietly Nora had to struggle to hear him.

She looked at him.

"What is? How so?"

"Maybe I...dammit I don’t know Nora."

"It was unnecessary but you don’t know how?"

Toby sighed.

"Look at me Nora, please."

"I am looking at you. I am not your enemy so you don’t have to fight with me or push me away. I don’t like fighting with you."

"I don’t like it either. I apologize."

"Do you even know what you are apologizing for?" she asked.

"Why are you pushing so hard? I said I was wrong Nora, and I just want to let it go."

"Let it go. We don’t need to have another fight about making up from the current fight. No one wants you to pop a blood vessel."

"So we’re OK?" Toby stood from the chair.

"Mmm hmm."

"Don’t say it like that. say it as if you mean it Nora."

A line from her favorite film popped into her head but she knew if she said it it would probably upset him. She and Toby did not need to be bickering in the first place. Toby would never change; who could expect him at 46. If she could not handle it, it would be best to run now while she had the chance. Nora sighed.

"Sit down Toby."

He did and for a few moments nothing happened.

"I care about you; I've said it before. I know that you need to keep things close to the cuff and in control and I am trying to understand and get used to that. Rome wasn’t built in a day...clashes are to be expected."

Toby nodded.

"So, let’s forget about it."

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah. Toby, if you want to make an effort with me, great. If you don’t, leave. It sounds dreadfully simple but you know what, that’s cuz it is. Don't complicate things. Now, I would not be mad if you took me out for coffee and pie to apologize properly."

Nora could see the smile behind his eyes; it did not quite make it to his lips.

"Yeah." It was his universal word. Question, statement, exclamation; it was all he needed.

"Yeah. Then you can drive me home and I might let you get to second base."

"Promises, promises."

"Go and get your coat."

"Give me a kiss first...please."

"OK."

She walked over, slipping her arms around his neck. Toby teased her lips before going in for the real deal. She stroked behind his ears.

"There is something about you Tobias Ziegler." She whispered.

"What?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but I like it. Would I put up with your shit if I didn’t?"

"I think it may be my kissing skills. They are above par."

"They are."

Nora kissed him once more before gently pushing him away.

"Go get your coat. I will meet you at the gate in 15 minutes."

"Yeah."

Now the smile reached his lips. He turned and left the room.

***

Nora woke up first, still wearing the smile she fell asleep with. Toby was beside her, sleeping on his back, the covers barely concealing his contribution to world repopulation. She was not going to complain; he was pretty impressive. They made love for the first time last night. Who knew Toby could display such a mixture of softness, command, and sensitivity? Who knew he could make her come with a finger and the right words? One thing Nora knew this morning, she was in love with Toby Ziegler. That could be why underneath the warmth of afterglow she felt the arctic wind of isolation. Their relationship had taken a turn, but there was black ice up ahead. If they were not careful it would skid out of control.

Toby stirred in his sleep, slipping his arm around Nora and pulling her close. She inhaled his scent...the musky scent of man and sex. Placing gentle kisses on his chest and rubbing his stomach, she exhaled.

"What time is it?" he asked.

He was not awake and not ready to be.

"Um, six fifteen." She replied.

Toby groaned as his finger stroked her spine.

"You want me to wake up, don’t you?"

"I didn’t say that. We do have to see the halls of the West Wing sometime today. It may be beneficial to get an early start."

"Oh right, appeal to the workaholic side of me. For the first time in a long while, work is not foremost on my mind."

"What is foremost on your mind?"

"That heavenly feeling of your breasts pressed against me. I could lie here all day."

"You'd get hungry." She said.

"I’d nibble on you...it is enough to satisfy."

Nora could not stop the smile on her face. She kissed his lips, pressing until Toby opened his mouth to let in her tongue. Even if it was the words of bliss it still sounded good to her. She climbed on top if him and pushed the covers aside. He knew that sleep, for the time being, was over.

"Are you going to be one of those demanding lovers? The kind of woman that wants to rip my clothes off and have her way with me whenever the mood arises?"

"Would you not like that Toby?"

Nora took hold of his half-erect cock and rubbed it gently with both hands. Toby moaned.

"Mmm...Nora?"

"Yeah?"

"Suck it please."

"You're so nasty."

"Is that a no?"

"No."

She leaned over and took him into her mouth. Toby ran his fingers through her hair as it tickled his chest, growling his pleasure as it went through his body like a sparkplug. He shut his eyes tight as the blood rushed through.

"Nora, oh God!"

He opened his eyes, pushed back her hair, and they made eye contact for the few tormenting moments before he came in her mouth. She swallowed, rolling over onto her back. Toby caught his breath as his hand found her hip.

"I need coffee." She said though she did not move from her spot.

"Thank you sugar." He replied.

"For what?" she asked, mentally shutting away his first term of endearment. Sugar, she liked it.

"Last night, this morning, the past three months. We’re nowhere near over the hurdle..."

‘Shh." She put her hand on his chest. "Don’t overanalyze, or read too much in. Don’t contemplate your next move or make a list Toby. Just relax...I know that may be asking too much."

"Probably. But I am going to try, OK?"

"Good." She kissed his mouth before sitting up. "I am going to make coffee."

"I am going back to sleep."

Nora smiled at him as he turned on his side and fell asleep. This was Toby Ziegler at peace, or as close to peace as he could get. This was the demons at bay, and this was one of the many ways she loved him.

***

Nora sat on a bench on the West Wing portico shivering. She smoked her cigarette, staring above at the sky. It was one of those rare DC nights when the stars won their battle against the city lights and shone in their full glory. January was nearly over...a year from now Jed Bartlet would either be dancing in a ballroom or sipping cider by a Manchester fireplace.

"What are you doing out here?"

Toby walked out of the side door by Mrs. Landingham’s desk. Yes, he still thought of it as her desk, and so did everyone else. Nora gave him a small smile, holding up her cigarette.

"You're braving the elements, much less the northeasterly wind off the Potomac for a nicotine fix? You should quit."

"You should shut up. What do you need?"

"I have an opportunity to call it an early night. I thought we could get dinner and attempt to watch a film that one or both of us will sleep through."

Nora looked at her watch; it was quarter to nine. Toby must have just said to hell with something or other.

"Wow, an early night." She muttered, taking a deep inhale.

"Yeah. Are you alright? Actually, I have been looking for you for almost a half hour. Everyone seemed to know where you were, and everyone was wrong. Charlie told me you were out here."

"I wanted to have a cigarette in peace. There is a lot on my mind Toby."

"Can I help? I want to listen if you want to talk. Honestly though, I would rather do it inside...its frigid out here."

"You call yourself a New Yorker. It is not that cold."

"Great, another New Englander. It is a frozen tundra there this time of year, no wonder you don’t think its cold. Do you want to talk Nora?"

"I don’t know."

"Come in. We’ll go home and relax."

"Home?"

"Yeah, my place. I bought that peach juice you like and a bottle of Cristal."

"No way." Nora stood and put out her cigarette. "That was too expensive Toby."

She finally went inside and Toby put his hand on her back.

"Let me worry about my expenses. I can buy you things."

"OK. Your hands are warm."

"Mmm hmm." He leaned to whisper. "I can warm you up Nora, believe me."

Toby did not get the grin he expected. He knew she had a long day. The President took the censure and they were all swimming upstream to gather allies for the Republican backlash. Not to mention the reelection, Bruno Gianelli, and the State of the Union. The Senior Staff’s nerves were frayed.

In his apartment Toby poured champagne for her and put in The Mirror Has Two Faces. Nora looked at him as she settled into his arms on the couch.

"Wow Tobes, you're going to go through Barbra Streisand for me? If you keep this up I may convince myself that you truly have feelings for me."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" he asked.

"Certainly not." Was Nora’s lackluster response.

She rested her head on his chest. This was the last thing she wanted to watch right now and she could not stop herself from saying so.

"What is going on?" he stopped the DVD. "I thought you loved this movie."

"I do, I just...Toby, when..."

"I love you Nora."

"What?"

"I love you. That is what you were going to say, wasn’t it? You want to know if I love you. Well I do. But you wanted to know when I was going to say it."

She punched his chest and Toby flinched.

"Are you playing games with me Toby?"

"No. I have wanted to say it for a couple of days now. I just didn’t know how. You always want it to be romantic, with stars and fireworks."

"Whenever you say it there will be stars and fireworks. The words create the atmosphere, not the other way around...you should know that speechwriter."

He should have. Of course, it had been a long time since Toby surrendered to his feelings.

"I love you sugar. Do you want to watch the movie now?"

Nora finally smiled.

"Hell no. Now I want to make love."

"Excellent idea."

***

"Toby, get off me. I think I am going to be sick."

"What?"

Toby rolled off his new wife and Nora dashed into the bathroom. He heard her vomiting and it made his stomach turn. He got out of the bed, sticking his head in the bathroom door to check on her.

"Can I get you something sugar?" his tone was helpless.

"Water." Nora pointed to the sink.

He poured her a glass of tap water, she drank it, and it went into the toilet. Toby cringed. It seemed to be over after that...Nora rested her face on the toilet seat.

"Don’t do that." Toby said, crouching beside her. "There are so much bacteria there."

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"What did you eat last night? I had pizza at the White House?"

"It wasn’t dinner. Help me off the floor honey."

He did, and walked her back into the bedroom. Nora crawled under the sanctuary of her covers, holding her arms out for her husband.

"If it wasn’t dinner, then what was it? Is there a virus going around? Because I have known you a long time and I have never seem you vomit, even when you drink a lot, and you haven’t drank at all lately and..."

Toby just stopped talking. He looked down at his wife, his hand immediately finding her stomach.

"Why didn’t you tell me?" he asked.

"I was going to."

"But what Nora?"

"I didn’t say but."

"You implied it."

"We’ve been busy and you have been stressed with Sam gone. I was going to tell you...I couldn’t keep the secret for long."

"How long have you know?" Toby asked.

"A week, but don’t get mad. You have been running around tearing out what is left of your hair because of work."

"I don’t want work to come before you."

"Toby, that is so sweet, and very unlike you, but it does. Even if it is just for now, it does. I understand because it is my job too."

"You should get mad at me, demand my attention; throw things."

Nora laughed.

"You say that now. The last thing we need in our lives is more drama. I'm nine weeks by the way."

"Are you alright?"

"Other than that impressive display a few minutes ago, yes. I do get dizzy and lightheaded sometimes but it is to be expected."

"You’ve seen the doctor?"

"Yeah, to have it confirmed. I'm scheduled to go back in two weeks."

"We’re going." Toby said, pulling her closer.

"Yeah. I'm tired."

"Go to sleep sugar. I am going to hold you and think of names for our child."

"You're going to get out of control with this, aren’t you?" she asked.

"I do not think there is any other way to be under the circumstances. I love you so much Nora."

"I love you too."

***

In the nursery, Nicholas lay in his crib. He was not asleep and he looked at his father with the same eyes. Toby reached down and caressed his tiny face. Then he touched his hair. The baby yawned, holding his hands above his face.

"I'm sorry about this son. I know you would prefer to have mommy here but she can't get to you right now. You know that if she could she would always be here with you. C’mere, I need to talk to you."

Toby lifted him out of the crib, holding him close to his chest like CJ showed him. He sat in the same rocking chair he would cringe every time Nora sat in it. He built it on an oppressive August night, hardly making it through without hurling things in absolute disgust. Nora just smiled and laughed...telling him she knew it would be perfect. He feared she would fall the first time she sat down in it with their newborn, but Nora had the utmost confidence in his abilities as a builder. She had been right of course.

Nicholas held his tiny fists against his father’s chest as the sobs and tears overtook Toby.

"Oh God Nicky, I'm sorry. He sobbed. "Mommy loves you so much; I know she does."

Nicholas gurgled.

"Mommy had an accident. She was going to pick up food and her car skidded on black ice. The doctors say that she is physically fine, but they have no idea if she is ever going to wake up. I don’t know if she is ever coming home to see you again. This is my fault and you have every right to hate me."

Toby was the one who insisted on flipping the coin. He didn’t feel like bundling up and dealing with the weather...he was in the middle of everything. Nora was from New England...she could handle the cold. He pulled the 50-cent piece from his pocket, looking at the face of JFK.

"Call it in the air sugar." He said.

"Head, oops I mean heads."

"Cute."

He flipped the coin and let it fall to the floor. It was tails and the beard could not contain the full brunt of the smug smile.

"Don’t forget to wear a hat." He picked up the coin.

"Yeah, I wouldn’t want to get a head cold and pass it to you. You might have to sleep on the couch. I’ll be back."

She went to leave the office but Toby stopped her.

"What?" she turned around.

"I love you."

"I love you too Tobes. I’ll be back in a little while. You know I meant that head thing, right?"

"You better have. It’s not fair to tease your husband that way."

Nora smiled and was gone. The next time Toby saw her she was in a hospital bed and she would not open her eyes. He did not know if she would open her eyes again and the doctors could only tell him to wait and see. Didn’t they know that waiting and seeing never even made the bottom of Toby Ziegler’s to-do list?

Nicholas was crying now. Toby got up from the chair and walked to the kitchen. Nora was all over the apartment. Pictures of her; legal pads on the coffee table; a pair of her shoes in the hall waiting to be tripped over and cursed at. Her smells; Clinique Happy, coconut shampoo, toiletries Toby didn’t know the names of lingered in the air. Her spirit, the joy, laughter, and love surrounded him.

Toby cried again as he boiled the bottle for his son. How could he do this alone? How could he breathe, function, and live without Nora? She had to wake up and come home to her family. They weren’t even a family if she wasn’t there...just two abandoned men. Toby had been abandoned so many times in his life. This time he was sure it would kill him.

***

"Hey Jules. I'm your daddy."

Toby held his second son in his arms, staring down at his big hazel eyes. Nora’s labor with Jules had been a cakewalk compared to Nicholas. With Nicky she was in labor for almost ten hours...Jules was born 45 minutes after they got to the hospital. It was a warm, rainy September evening the night Toby Ziegler became a father for the second time.

"I need to tell you a few things. He whispered to the infant. "We bought a new house for you. Its Tudor style and your room has a big window. Uncle Leo is running for Vice-President and if he wins, we’ll be in the White House for another four years. Then you get to see government inaction at work. Josh and I are speaking again and he can't wait to see you. I wish Uncle David was here to see you."

"Is he asleep?" Nora asked from the bed.

Toby looked at her. For a moment, he forgot he wasn’t alone.

"No, he’s looking at me."

"That is because daddy is a weirdo. Bring him to me; let me hold him. You’ve been hogging him for a half hour."

Nora took her son into her arms and kissed his forehead. He yawned and his parents smiled.

"I almost forgot how magical it is." Toby said. "The first few hours after they’re born. Watching them as they see everything for the first time. Taking first breaths and touching things."

"Doesn’t it amaze you to know that yesterday he lived inside of me?" Nora asked.

"Yeah."

He leaned and kissed her temple as Nora focused on their son.

"I am giving him the world Nora. He and Nicky...they will want for nothing."

"You are a good father Toby. I hope it eases some of the fears and doubts.

Toby shrugged, touching Jules’ curls.

"We haven’t ruined Nicholas, so I think I’ll be OK. It would be nice to have a little girl."

"Not having this conversation right now." Nora held up her hand.

"Strictly in the interest of coming back to it at a later date...you are not completely opposed are you?" Toby asked.

"Honestly, it depends on November. Being pregnant and working in the White House is no trip to the beach."

Toby gasped and Nora looked at him. She didn’t think she ever heard him gasp except during sex.

"What's the matter?"

"The beach, next summer we’ll go to the beach. Buy Nicky a sand bucket and collect seashells. Let the ocean wet their feet and watch them laugh."

"You're positively giddy. I love this side of you, you know. The side that only a few of us see; the side the boys see."

She kissed him softly.

"They are amazing. My life is going in a direction I never would have imagined even five years ago. Even with everything happening the future is so bright for us Nora."

"Stop being optimistic Tobes...you're frightening me."

They both laughed and looked at the new life they created.

***

Toby groaned into his climax and held tight to his wife as they lay in the spoon position. It was the only way Nora did it these days...even when she was on top something hurt. This was her seventh month of pregnancy and Toby was surprised, yet overjoyed, to get any at all. She had been in a crabby mood lately, and CJ kept her in the office so no one would get their head bit off. The Zieglers were the Chief of Staffs for the Vice-President and Second Lady.

"I'm pulling out now." He said.

"What is this, ESPN, I don’t need commentary speechwriter."

"Sorry." He mumbled, rolling over onto his back.

She had never been short tempered with her other pregnancies, but Toby knew it had not been fun so far. The sore muscles, swollen ankles, and the temperatures as summer approached made Nora very unhappy. She said she would have her tubes tied after this, whether it was another son or the daughter Toby so desired. It would another surprise for the couple.

"Are you in too bad a mood to be held?" Toby asked.

"No. I am not in a bad mood."

He put his arms around her and pulled her close. Nora wrapped her arms around his middle and sighed. Toby kissed her forehead.

"Is work too busy...why don’t you take some time off? I know CJ would give it to you?"

"Work is fine. I'm just tired and hot; it’s the usual you just don’t remember because you block it out after the baby comes. We've gone through this before."

Nora was 42 years old so this was no picnic. Still, she loved being pregnant and the thought of one more child for the man she loved. Toby tilted her chin and kissed her.

"Have you come up with any names?" she asked.

"Charlie and I were discussing that over lunch and tennis this afternoon. He liked Benjamin, but not Eric so much. For girls, I don’t know."

"But you want a girl."

"Yeah, but if I don’t think of a name I won't tip the scales." Toby reasoned.

"Tip the scales? Hey Toby, I am seven moths pregnant the scale is tipped."

"Whatever her name is, I want her middle name to be Maureen."

"For CJ’s mom?"

"Yeah. You would be OK with that?"

"Of course. Toby, we are way past the jealousy over ex-girlfriends who married bosses that now run the country thing. CJ is my friend and I would love to do it. One day you ever going to tell me how serious it got with you two?"

"I have no intention." He replied.

Nora laughed, kissing his chest.

"That used to bother me." She said.

"Not anymore?"

"No. I have your heart and I know that. We’re in this thing together for the long haul Tobias Ziegler."

"Promise me that."

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too. And I love her, or him."

He untangled himself from her and covered her stomach in kisses until Nora was laughing hysterically. She pushed him away.

"Let’s do it again. I think this may be the last time before the baby comes."

***

"I woke up and you weren’t there."

Toby turned and saw Nora standing in the doorway of the den. It was after one in the morning and he had not been sleeping again.

"I'm having trouble sleeping." He replied.

"I know. I was wondering when you would tell me. I wonder why you think you can keep these things from me."

Toby sighed, patting the couch beside him. Nora joined him, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Do you remember the first time we made love after the accident?" she asked.

"I will never forget."

"I remembered that night that your stomach is my favorite part of you. I didn’t tell you, didn’t know if it was important, but I think you should know it."

"So, it’s not my mind?"

"Nope."

"Or my dry wit?"

"Uh uh."

"Not even my above average bedroom skills?"

"No, and they are better than above average. It is your stomach. I don’t know why, and it is rather silly, but its so. Do you have a favorite part of me?"

"Your ability to crack me open and decipher my code. In the beginning that scared the hell out of me; 15 years later I wonder how I thought life was complete without someone like that."

"Toby..."

"No, seriously. I don’t want to take away from my other accomplishments and achievements. I got a man elected President; I got a man elected Vice-President. I spent 13 years helping to run the country in various degrees. I've written more speeches than I will ever be able to count and I have an extended family that loves me as me. I also have three funny, smart, and slightly neurotic children who I have not destroyed. Moreover, they don’t give a damn about any of the other stuff.

"But its you, the one who can decipher my code that makes it all worthwhile. The girl who shares my favorite film and has made me cry. The girl whose heart I've broken and said regrettable things too. The girl who loves me anyway. I can be 16 with you. Or a 62 year old man who just wants to take a nap and shut out the world."

"You need a nap now. Come on speechwriter." She stood from the couch and helped him up. "I know how to get rid of this sleeplessness."

Toby put his arm around her, smiling as they went to the bedroom.

"15 years tomorrow." He whispered as Nora laid him down on the bed and undressed him.

"Have you loved every minute?" she asked, placing tiny kisses down his chest.

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"No. I've loved you every minute; every second actually." He sat up to kiss her mouth.

Nora pulled away and began to unbutton her sleep shirt. Toby loved her and her surefire cure for sleeplessness.

***


End file.
